bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelosian
Zelosians were sentient humanoid plants native to Zelos II. __TOC__ Biology and Appearance The natives of Zelos II appeared to be mainline human stock. Their height, build, hair color variation and ability to grow facial hair were similar to other typical human races. All Zelosians were night-blind. Their eyes were unable to see in light less than what was provided by a full moon. In addition, all Zelosians’ eyes were emerald green. Though categorized as near-human, Zelosians were believed to be descended from intelligent plant life. There was no concrete proof of this; but many Zelosian biologists were certain they were genetically engineered beings since the odds of naturally evolving to this form were so low. Their veins did not contain blood, but rather, a form of chlorophyll sap - therefore their skin coloration varies in shades of pale flesh tones to silvery green. Their plant heritage was something Zelosians keep secret. The Zelosians’ plant heritage went a long way to explaining their dislike of darkness and their transformation into happy, carefree people in daylight. Their skin photosynthesized for them, although they were able to take nourishment from other sources; including other plants and animal meat. Zelosians love to drink, though, due to their physiology, they could not become intoxicated. Refined sugar, on the other hand, was another story altogether. A tablespoon of refined sugar to a Zelosian was the equivalent of strong liquor to a Human. Society and Culture The entire Zelosian culture seemed to be built on the dichotomy of day and night. In their language, “good” was synonymous with bright, light, glowing and day. “Bad” was identified with dimness, darkness, shadows and night. Speaking any of the four latter words was akin to swearing in Zelosian society. There were darker skinned Zelosians but they were not shunned. It appeared that their light/darkness stigma was important to their words and ideas and excluded actual colors – they painted their dwellings all manner of hues and would wear any shade of clothing, including black. During daylight hours, Zeolsians were cheerful, happy, energetic, helpful, kind, pleasant and open people with laughing voices and animated movements. As the sun went down, they sought the shelter of their well-locked homes, even to the point of being rude and leaving someone in the middle of a task or conversation in order to get home in time. During the night, Zelosians were fearful, easily cowed, suspicious and unwilling to help strangers. Whatever the time of day, Zelosians were chiefly very superstitious people and very set in their ways. Some examples of Zelosian superstition were as follows: *Never leap out of a starship and land on the ground with both feet. *Never travel in groups of four. Four is an unlucky number. *If the light of two full moons strikes you, you will die within one day. *If anyone spills water or any other liquid, they must be slapped lightly across the face. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Zelos II Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/3D+2 Special Abilities: Photosynthesis: Zelosians can derive nourishment exclusively from ultraviolet rays for up to one month. Intoxication: Zelosians are easily intoxicated when ingesting sugar. However, alcohol does not affect them. Afraid of the Dark: Zelosians in the dark must make a Difficult Perception or Moderate willpower roll. Failure results in a - 1D penalty to all attributes and skills except Strength until the Zelosian is back in a well-lit environment. Move: 8/10 Size: 1.5-2.0 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species